Takeo Sasaki
Takeo was the son of Professor X and Yui Sasaki. He was a student at the Sasaki institute for young mutants, where he was often picked on by others and was best friends with Hisako Ichiki. Due to an accident in his childhood, his mother contained him within her research facility next to a large machine designed to prevent others from detecting mutants in the area. She convinced Takeo to use his telepathic ability to wipe everyone's memory of him. In the meantime she worked for years trying to remove his mutant powers while he remained locked away for years. Eventually, Dr. Sasaki took on a new research assistant Jun Sanada, who would turn out to be the Black King of the Hellfire Club. His ultimate plan being to manipulate the Doctor's relationship with the U-Men in order to gain access to Takeo and use him in order to take control as they had attempted in the past with Jean Grey. However, Takeo's power proved too much for Mastermind, and after losing control, he was killed when Takeo's powers raged out of control. The X-Men attempted to stop him with little success, but he was eventually subdued when he was once again challenged by Professor Xavier in mental combat. While his body seemingly dispersed into light, he left his parents a mental message, leaving some doubt to his ultimate fate. Powers and Abilities Powers Takeo was a mutant possessing Omega-class powers1 with the following powers: * Reality Warping: Takeo has the ability to easily control, alter, and manipulate reality itself. He has virtually limitless psionic and realty-altering abilities, can easily change states of matter, and has derived numerous powers from this one. He has displayed the ability to: ** cause snowballs to burst into flames ** freeze airborne electricity/lightning (which itself is hotter than the sun) ** transform natural environments like turning snow to crystal or creating volcanic regions where none previously existed ** bring inanimate structures like floors and pipes to life ** transform his own body ** easily control and manipulate space to redirect attacks ** alter the DNA of other humans, giving them active X-Genes in order to create other mutants ** cause spontaneous secondary mutations in existing mutants, usually coupled with severe on-set of Damon-Hall Syndrome * Psionic Abilities: Takeo displayed the psychic/psionic ability to create a barrier when he was young to deflect attacks, energy blades which could damage Hisako's psionic armor, and can erase memories. He also displayed some astonishingly powerful ability with both telepathy and empathy, attacking Professor Xavier within an illusionary space, and matching him mind to mind. * Monstrous Form: Takeo showed the ability to take on a giant humanoid form with destructive tendrils that expanded out across the world that appeared to decay matter. Weaknesses Despite his raw power, Takeo seems to possess little in the way of physical or mental fortitude, his body appearing very frail and his mind being overtaken and controlled by Mastermind. Trivia * Takeo bears many similarities to David Haller. Both being the previously unknown child of Charles Xavierand both possessing incredible reality warping abilities. Screenshots Image 180609 155635.png Image 180609 144938.png Image 180609 133400.png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Humans of Earth-101001 Category:X-Gene Category:Bastard Category:Purple Aura Category:Memory Charm Category:Telepath Category:Japanese Category:Americans Category:Transformation Category:Reality Warpers Category:God Level Threat Category:Planet Buster Category:Puppets Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Portal Opening Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:X-Mens Rogue Gallery Category:Hidden Power Category:Animation Category:Power Bestowal Category:Double Mutation Category:Psychic Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Empath Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Genjutsu Category:Waterbender Category:Lightning Style Category:Metalbender Category:Plantbender Category:Clairvoyance Category:Remote Viewing Category:Size-Shifter Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Lab Rat Category:Xavier Family Category:Universe 101001 Category:One-Man Army Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Super Soldiers Category:Convicts Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Son Category:Hellfire Club Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Boss Battle Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Geokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Humans